Agent Tucker
Agent Colin Tucker is a fictional young operative of the MI7 and Johnny English's new sidekick. He appears in the 2011 film Johnny English Reborn and was portrayed by British actor and writer Daniel Kaluuya. Biography Colin Tucker is the son of an unidentified woman who grew up dreaming of becoming a spy, a dream he finally fulfilled by being hired by MI7. In 2011, he is tasked for accompanying Johnny English to Hong Kong where he must meet former CIA agent Titus Fisher. The two first go to a casino where English's contact is killed by an assassin, then Colin stays behind while English meets Fisher and talks to his mother on the phone. As Fisher reveals to English the existence of a criminal organization known as Vortex of which he is a part, Tucker sees a janitor about to shoot Fisher and hangs up to try to warn English, but Fisher is killed by all means. The killer then escapes and the key which Fisher carried and which allowed, once assembled with two other keys, to access a secret weapon, is stolen by Ling and English and Tucker disperse to pursue him in the streets. They finally take a cruise ship to pursue the man, before Tucker watches English fight Ling and take the key from him. They then fly to London to explain to their superiors that Vortex plans to kill Chinese Prime Minister Xiang Ping. Later, English and Tucker are responsible for meeting a second Vortex member having key, Artem Karlenko, with whom they play golf. The latter was however fatally injured by the cleaner, leading English and Tucker to try to take him to a hospital in a helicopter in the hope of saving him. Thus, in his last breath, Karlenko reveals that the third man of Vortex is infiltrated in MI7. Tucker soon discovers that it is Simon Ambrose, the best agent in the service, but English, being a friend of the latter, does not believe him and dismisses him, much to Colin's surprise. After having understood that Ambrose is indeed the third man of Vortex, English finds Tucker at home and asks him to accompany him in his mission. The pair then goes to Switzerland hoping to save Xiang Ping but they are spotted by the security forces and Johnny then asks Tucker to hit him and bring him in as his prisoner to deceive the guards. However, they are then separated and Tucker is confronted with the assassin Madeleine, whom he finally manages to neutralize during a fight. After that, he discovers that English was drugged by Ambrose so that he kills Xiang Ping and tries to cut the frequency to prevent Simon from communicating with Johnny but without success. English then appears to be killed by the drugs, but psychologist Kate Sumner resuscitates him with a kiss and he manages to kill Ambrose. Personality Tucker is a reliable agent. Having trouble with his senior agent he acted as his sidekick but was always ready to save English or the situation. Tucker is a avid player of videogames, and keeps fish. In one scene Jonny English visits Agent Tucker's home, to find Tucker playing video games; his mother then offers them squash. Agent Tucker is very knowledgeable about the world of MI7. Abilities Tucker's abilities are most likely due to his interest in the British intelligence. He knows the precise details and names of every gadget there is. Tucker is also a skilled MI7 agent able to quickly react to new situations. Tucker can improvise fast as he was able to disarm Madeleine and replace her gun with a banana. Trivia * He is a similar character to Agent Bough from the original and third films. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Johnny English Reborn characters Category:Protagonists Category:Intelligence operatives Category:MI7 personnel Category:British